A First Time for Anything
by chapellefan
Summary: Post-anime. Reunited once again, Himeko and Chikane are nearly torn apart after a reckless driver almost hits them. As they contemplate what time they have left together, they make the decision to take their relationship to the final stage. Rated M for Lemon.


**(Disclaimer:** I do not own or claim to own Kannazuki no Miko. Kannazuki no Miko is copyrighted to the fine people at Geneon Studios as well as the mangaka Kaishaku. Please support the official release.

**A/N:** Special thank yous to PrincessSerenity101 and Nobody 08 for beta-reading.)

**A First Time for Anything**

As the sun began to set over a small, private garden in Mahoroba, two figures, dressed in burgundy uniforms, had yet to leave the campus grounds of the prestigious Ototachibana Academy. The taller and much more mature looking, of the two girls as Chikane Himemiya, heiress to the Himemiya dynasty and loved by many and all who barely knew her. Yes, it was more correct to say people were in love with the idea of her or her reputation. After all, who wouldn't want to seek the hand and be related to a girl who not only outclassed her entire student population in sports, academia and looks? However, such things were facades to anyone who 'actually' paid attention to such details and found that underneath was a girl who drove herself, not out of a shameful sense of overcompensation for inferior traits, but rather a girl who strove to live for something.

Fortunately, locked in tight embraced, and lips still pressed together was none other than Himeko Kurusugawa. Once again, from a far-away and perhaps shallow perspective, there was little noticeable about the short, blonde with a red ribbon tied in her hair. However, upon closer inspection, one could see a gentle and soft-spoken spirit that somehow escaped corruption in an increasingly cynical and clawing world. Caught within amethyst eyes was a pure and kind soul that didn't seek the taller girl's love out of some half-perceived gain at status nor some ill-conceived 'schoolgirl crush' that many adults would dismiss. Rather, it was a sincere display of mutual love, a rare sight, to which both girls were more than physically willing to embrace. As their arms gently shifted, a slow breath of air came from their nostrils.

In a cruel twist of fate, they were cast as Kannazuki no Miko in a previous life: priestesses forced to summon the great Ame no Murakumo in order to ensure the safety and continuation of the world. In this endless cycle of rebirth and death, the two priestesses could not help but fall in love with one another. However, it would be at great cost: one priestess's life would have to be sacrificed in order to rebuild the world whole again. In an elaborate scheme, Chikane had tricked Himeko into hating her, seemingly betraying the world, only to have Himeko kill her and force the world to reset. The cost would be great, as the blue-haired priestess would be forced to be erased from existence until the next cycle of reincarnation. Even then, the two would not remember each other until their final moments together and by then, it would be too late.

However, no such misfortune happened. On a rather brightly lit day in Mahoroba, by pure circumstance (or perhaps divine intervention would be the more appropriate phrasing), the two met on an intersection and embraced each other. The memories had flooded back, and the two were reunited and remained inseparable ever since. Now, both attended school at Ototachibana and while the social status of the 'untouchable' Chikane Himemiya, remained, the two secretly met and embraced each other whenever there was a spare moment to be had. And this was one of those few times.

"It's getting late…" The taller, blue-haired girl whispered. While not wanting to be the one to interrupt their secret rendezvous, Chikane did not want to be the one to bear the burden of guilt if Himeko was locked out of her dormitory. After all, Ototachibana was rather strict on its attendance policy.

"Five more minutes…" Himeko sighed, reassuming lip contact and closing her eyes to brush her soft lips against the taller girl's. Both sighed contently as their arms continued exploring and embracing one another. In fact, things were going swimmingly until…

"C-Chikane-chan…." The Kurusugawa girl pleaded. Chikane backed away and looked to find that her right hand had instinctively cupped Himeko's right breast. Contrary to popular belief, the soft flesh was much larger and smoother than either had anticipated. The Himemiya daughter removed it at once.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to-"

"It's alright… I don't mind as long its Chikane-chan doing it." Once again, the two had resumed their embrace. They began entangling their tongues and their fingers together. Chikane, being the taller of the two, supported Himeko arms as she bent down slightly to accompany the smaller girl's height. It wasn't long before Chikane noticed one of Himeko's arms was missing from Chikane's shoulder. When curiosity drove her to find out the cause of this, she was met with a sudden gasp coming from her own mouth.

Himeko's right hand had unknowingly squeezed Chikane's left buttock.

"H-Himeko…" The older girl gasped. Even knowing that the two of them were lovers, it was still a bit odd for someone who had held such a dignified and pronounced look about her to be caught off-guard.

"Oh, I'm sorry, Chikane-chan!" Himeko blushed furiously, ripping her hand away.

"Well, I did start it in the first place…" Chikane said, coming her long azure locks behind her ear.

"Don't say it like that; it sounds so dirty." Himeko giggled, finally separating the two of them and sighing.

"_Dirty…"_ Chikane thought to herself. In a way, it 'was' dirty and Himeko didn't deny that Chikane was the one who started it.

"I better get going. I'll call you tonight, alright?" Himeko said, walking toward the dormitory. The two had come across an intersection and waited for the signal to allow pedestrians to cross. The two exchanged a subtle yet heart-felt glance at one another before the said signal came. Himeko walked across slowly, but turned around. Chikane chuckled for a brief moment as Himeko walked backwards blowing a kiss at her. However, a girlish giggle turned into a sour frown when she heard a speeding car racing toward them. The older girl gasped and cried out, her body far too slow to react.

"Himeko!" She screamed out loud, only to see a black streak cloud her vision. She silently cursed the dust blocking her eyes as she prayed and pleaded that the pure angel would still be there. Were the Gods so cruel as to reunite them again only to force them apart? Chikane quickly opened her eyes, pain be damned, only to see Himeko holding both of her ears and standing in the middle of the street with her eyes shut. Chikane quickly ran across, grabbed Himeko by the arm and ran her to the other side, ensuring the both of them were safe.

"I-I'm alright, Chikane-chan." Himeko panted, her eyes still filled with water from the near-death experience.

"That was completely reckless of them!" The azure haired girl said. "If they had hurt you, I'll-"

"It's fine," Himeko said, patting herself down. "What's important that I'm still here with you."

Chikane took in a deep breath and sighed. Of the many things the Himemiya daughter found most loving about her partner was how forgiving she was. Rather than hold a grudge (to which Chikane was more than willing to do) about the reckless driver that nearly killed Himeko, the small blonde instead focused on being safe and secure with the taller girl and forgive and forget as it were. With her lover's safety reassured, she helped the girl up to her feet and hugged her tightly before Chikane heard a familiar buzzing of her cellphone and let go of Himeko.

Himeko gave Chikane a quick peck on the cheek before leaving back to her dormitory.

* * *

Neither Himeko nor Chikane were really comfortable the next day, meeting at a local café. Sitting outside, the two girls suddenly had trouble talking with one another. Even though both dressed elegantly, Himeko in a turquoise one piece with her wide, white hat and Chikane in her casual pink cotton shirt with tight blue jeans, the atmosphere couldn't have been more uncomfortable. The thought of being torn apart again had scared the two of them out of their wits. While nothing was spoken, the physical signs were there: Himeko's tea-cup clanging with its saucer, Chikane's constant need to clear her throat though she had a perfectly good cough drop in her purse, the awkward glances to the side rather than to each other. It had been a good minute of silence before either two of them spoke up and said anything close to remarking upon the incident.

"Chikane-chan?" Himeko spoke up. The Azure-haired princess turned to her angel.

"Yes, Himeko?"

"I was really scared yesterday." That was the understatement of the century; Chikane thought to herself but would never admit out loud.

"So was I." She said, reaching out and holding the delicate hand of her partner. A sigh of relief came from the taller girl, seeing how she wasn't alone from her concerns.

"And I was thinking what if that was it? What if I was gone and I couldn't see you anymore? That would-that would-"

"Himeko…" Chikane said in a deep husky voice, beginning to lace her fingers with the little blonde's.

"And it's not just that. What if I don't resurrect again? Or we somehow forget each other and have to fight Orochi again? Or something worse…"

"Don't say things like that!" The Himemiya princess cried out, careful not to raise her voice.

"But, it could be true, Chikane-chan. That's why I… I… want us to show each other how much we love each other."

The taller of the two girls raised an eyebrow in confusion.

"But, isn't that what we're already doing?"

"Actually, I meant something more along the lines of me sleeping over." Himeko continued, seeing as her partner did not fully grasp the full intent behind the meaning.

"But… you've done that already." Chikane said slowly, unsure of the context.

"In the same bed." The blonde responded.

"But, we've already done that."

"And not do very much sleeping…" Himeko trailed off, a deep blush now flooding her cheeks as she awkwardly looked off in the distance.

"Oh…" Chikane said, finally understanding the intent behind words. "You mean…"

Himeko nodded shyly, and couldn't help but give a nervous smile underneath. Of course, the thought had occurred to Chikane; they did live in the 21st century where two girls could explore more intimate feelings. It was also true that the two hadn't been exactly perfect Catholic school girls when it came to physical affection (unless of course, they were referring to a more lewd and televised version of the Catholic school girl). However, the very thought of going further was a bit unnerving. For one thing, neither girl was experienced at that sort of thing.

The 'other' elephant in the room was the fact that Chikane, during her betrayal, had forced herself on Himeko. Of course, Himeko had assured Chikane multiple times that the azure-haired princess did it out of necessity. However, the panging guilt, as well as the memory of Himeko's pained face was forever etched into Chikane's memory. The taller girl sighed and began circling her finger around her tea-cup, unsure how to respond. Eventually, she gave a heavy sigh when the little blonde began to look questioningly at her.

"Himeko, I don't know…" She finally spoke. "I was planning on waiting until 'after' we were married after all."

"That's kind of you to consider, Chikane-chan." Himeko giggled, remembering the promise the two of them had to one another.

"But, after yesterday…"

"Well, I doubt your parents will allow us to get married when we're still in high school." Himeko said, taking another sip of her tea.

"Believe me, I've tried…" Chikane giggled, only to have the smile quickly fade away.

"Chikane-chan… you must think me really dirty for bringing this up…"

"No!" Chikane cried out, "You're not dirty at all."

"I don't want to pressure you or rush you into something you're not ready for. But, when I almost died yesterday, I felt like I would've regretted not showing everything to you. That would've been awful. If something were to happen to me, or to you, I want us to at least know what we meant to each other, without the Orochi or the end of the world or any of that."

The Himemiya princess sighed and thought to herself, listening to Himeko's concern. It was true that neither of them knew the exact circumstances of why both were resurrected in the same cycle or if they would reincarnate together only to be forced into the cruel fate of the doomed lovers. Chikane could only remember the pain in her heart at the very idea of Himeko being run over by a random car and losing her forever. The stigma of her past actions still haunted her but the ever looming threat of short-lived life was present still. After a long minute of silence, Chikane sighed and smiled.

"If this is what you want Himeko, then I want it too." The husky voice said. Himeko lit up and grasped Chikane's hand firmly.

"Oh, thank you, Chikane-chan! I want everything to go just perfect. But… I'm not sure how girls… I mean with a boy, it makes sense but how do we-"

Chikane, thinking back on how she had forced herself on the younger girl began to flinch. The thought of having intercourse with the younger girl made her heart race with a variety of emotions: lust of having the girl to herself, anziety of not being able to perform well, and of course, fear on harming Himeko again. Opening her eyes, she spoke up.

"I-I suppose we'll have to… research it. If tonight's no good for you, then we can always try tomorrow night."

"I'd like that." Himeko smiled. "It'll have to be your place, unless you want Makoto there when we-"

"I'd rather not." Chikane, for the first time that afternoon smiling genuinely.

The two held each other's hands while a deep blush covered both of their cheeks. For the moment, nothing short of Yamata no Orochi itself could've ruined this perfect moment. The two breathed heavily only to feel a set of eyes upon them. Himeko turned around, but her reaction was too late. Chikane leapt up, and put her body in front of her only to be met with a horrific noise.

"Did someone ask for sex advice?" Makoto Saotome said, coming from the bushes with a singular leaf still stuck in her hair.

"Mako-chan?" Himeko exclaimed, expressing the surprise of both her and the entire outdoor dining establishment.

"How long were you hiding there?"

"Silly Himeko!" Makoto Saotome snickered. "When you're lurking, time doesn't matter. But, let's get to the real reason you're here: you two are about to do it!"

Both Himeko and Chikane were caught rather off-guard on how 'open' Makoto was when she was talking about personal affairs.

"Mako-chan…" Himeko blushed furiously to the point of being beet-red. "I don't think…"

"Exactly! You don't think at all while Dr. Makoto, sex-expert, teaches you all the in and outs of love!" Immediately, she ran behind Himeko and began pushing her off to a distance.

"You get the room ready, Miya-sama! By the time I'm done with Himeko, you'll be begging for seconds!"

"Mako-chan, where are you taking me!" Himeko said, struggling to get behind Makoto but to no avail.

"Where everyone goes for information. To the internet!"

"I'll be ready by tomorrow, Chikane-chan!" Himeko reassured while Makoto continued to push her off.

"Okay…" Chikane said, seeing her little angel struggle against her 'friend'.

"_I'm not sure I'll be…"_ She said to herself, before sitting down and finishing the rest of her tea.

* * *

Much to Himeko's protest (or, rather 'lack of' protest), she was taken back to Ototachibana dormitory, strapped to an office chair thanks to some rather sticky tape and sat, against her will, in front of the computer while her room-mate paced around smugly.

"Some people call me a pervert, I consider myself a teacher. Lesson number one: if it exists, there exists a porn version of it." Makoto said proudly. She quickly moved her mouse around to awake her computer. What Himeko saw next complete surprised her. On the screen was a rather broody looking tan elf with brightly glowing tattoos. On the screen, he seemed to be behind and well, kissing, his supposed partner, a blonde, equally depressed looking male dressed in a green outfit with feathers on his shoulders. Himeko blinked and turned to her supposed captor.

"'Fenders?' Is that some sort of obscure yaoi?"

"Disregard that!" Makoto exclaimed quickly, closing the current window and quickly typing in the next search engine she found.

"Let's see: Japanese image board, porn site, Japanese image board, pony thread, pony thread, pony thread, oh, here we go! 'How lesbians have sex'."

"Mako-chan! That's too blunt!" Himeko protested, attempting to undo the bands that Makoto wrapped around her, but with no such luck.

"You're right; we're going to have to research some fanfiction."

"It's not about that!" Himeko screamed, causing her roommate to turn around.

"Then what is it about? If you can take care of the sex portion, why haven't you done it already?"

The blonde blushed and sighed.

"While it's true I don't know much about sex, I can do research on my own to find out. The real reason I'm worried is because…I want to show her… I want to show her that I'm worthy of her."

For a moment, nothing was said between the two dormmates.

"But…" Makoto said, turning the office chair around and staring at Himeko.

"I thought you said you two were destined to be together."

"We are…" Himeko said, sighing.

"But, that might not be a good thing. She might finally look at me, see that I'm nothing special and go 'oh'. I don't want her to feel as if she's stuck with me or destined to be with me. I 'want' her to be with me. I to make her feel good, that I'm good enough for her."

For a moment, Makoto Saotome sat there silently, unsure what to say. She had often looked after Himeko as a big sister, but now she was engaging in intercourse. Even with the whole tale Himeko had relied about 'priestesses' and 'reincarnation', Makoto still felt happy that Himeko not only found someone special, but that special someone was none other than Chikane Himemiya. However, what Saotome failed to realize what Himeko felt throought the process. She did not feel the stigma of being in love with a girl, but rather the insecurity of being in love with 'the' girl everyone else wanted.

"Well, that's why I'm here." Makoto said. "If this is going to be your first time, let's make it a time to remember, right?"

"But, it shouldn't just be about sex. How can I prove to myself that I'm good enough for her if we're not…" Himeko had a blush come over her again.

Mako stood up and gave a light tap on Himeko's forehead.

"That's what everyday else is for, silly. You being you."

Suddenly, the genuine smile came over Himeko as she realized what Makoto meant.

"Thank you, Mako-chan." Himeko smiled, finally regaining her confidence.

"Alright. Now let's look at some yuri boards!"

"Umm…" Himeko sweated. Suddenly, she 'wasn't' feeling too confident.

* * *

_"Stop, Chikane-chan. Stop! You're hurting me!" Himeko screamed. However, the Lunar Priestess would not relent. She would continually shower Himeko with kisses and grope her. She would make Himeko hate her. She would force Himeko to kill her. Chikane buried her disgust, the pain of harming Himeko deep inside her. _

_She saw every ounce of pain come from Himeko. The tears, the winces, the please and begging. It clawed at her heart like a madness, but still, it was nothing compared to what she did before. She felt the warm stickiness come from the angel's womanhood a cold comfort compared to the Solar Priestess' blood painted on her hand. Yes, that was the true sin that came from her. Killing someone she loved literally drove her to madness. Reincarnation was a moot point; if one had to forget they had loved someone a lifetime before only to kill them again, that would cause even the most sensible person to go mad. _

_"I love you, Himeko…"_ _She said coldly, removing her fingers inside the innocent girl and slowly licking the cum off them. _

Chikane Himemiya woke up in a cold sweat. She quickly ran outside one of the many rooms of the Himemiya mansion and went into a large bath sink before splashing cold water over her face. She looked in the mirror and glared at the reflection, holding herself back to keep from smashing it to pieces. The Himemiya princess turned and then slid to the ground, curling up and panting. Himeko had long forgiven her for the sins she had committed in the past life, but Chikane herself continued feeling the guilt of what she had done. Perhaps it was a double-edged sword: to remember the beauty of love and the pain of being torn apart. She hated that feeling the most, for without it, she would've felt nothing.

_"Oh, Himeko…_" Chikane said to herself before closing her eyes and sighing. "_How could you love someone like me? Someone who's hurt you so much? What if I can't control myself and I hurt you again?"_

"Oujo-sama?" A familiar voice came from outside the door. "Are you alright?"

Chikane recognized Otoha outside the door and hesitatied. What was she to say: that she was having nightmares about killing her lover in the past life? That said lover not only forgave her but wanted to do something that Chikane took too far in a past life? How was she to convey how she felt, even to someone trusted as Otoha? The Himemiya daughter became silent in thought, and then finally spoke up and did what she did best: lie.

"I'm fine, Otoha. There's nothing to be worried about."

Chikane, once again, buried her face in-between her knees. "_That's the only thing I can do right; deceive others."_ She thought to herself sadly. She was a liar, a rapist, and worse, a murderer. She breathed through her nose reflecting upon her past mistakes and sins as if they had just occurred. Himeko might've forgiven her, but Chikane would not forgive herself, could not forgive herself. For the sake of her lover, she would rather her own heart be gutted out and torn apart than do anything to hurt Himeko again.

"_It was a mistake to agree to this in the first place!"_ She thought in her horror. "_I won't do anything to hurt you again, Himeko…._"

* * *

When the night in question came, everything was prepared. Dinner was cooked by Otoha, especially to Chikane's orders (Otoha had to refrain from putting Shiitake in 'anything'), the maids were obedient and stood by, watching the two lovers connect and were properly dismissed when evening feel upon the Himemiya mansion. The two talked and giggled for a while, Himeko telling Chikane all of Makoto's teachings and musings about what she had seen. (She especially enjoyed telling Chikane how embarrassed Makoto was when she found all of her Fix-it Felix Jr./Sgt. Calhoun fanart).

Finally, the time came when the full moon was lit at its brightest and Himeko led Chikane up the stairs. Unknownst to either of them, both girl's heartbeats were beating as with such intensity that they felt it in their palms. The two went up the stairs, both less than ready to go forward with it. Chikane lit a scented candle and sat on the bed, wearing only a silken white nightgown revealing her very developed busom. She waited for Himeko, coming out with little more than her pink panties and bra. Chikane gave a deep blush, forgetting how developed Himeko's own breasts were, despite being much smaller than her own. There was nary an once of imperfect flesh on Himeko as she came closer to the bed. The blonde sat with her, giving a deep blush as Himeko initiated the first kiss.

Chikane sighed, kissing back. The heat of the kiss still lingered as Chikane began wrapping her arms around Himeko. The soft yet muscular arms of the taller girl caused Himeko to giggle as she laced her fingers through the blue-haired girl's straight, beautiful hair. She didn't come across a single tangled strand or split hair. Their tongues danced and exchanged space through each other's mouths as their hot breathing became more intense, each warm exhale passed each other's faces. There, Chikane's arms found their way to Himeko's thin bra and instinctively began pulling apart the damning Velcro strap. Himeko followed suit buy sucking on Chikane's shoulder and letting the thin shoulder strap fall to the side and effectively freeing one arm from the nightgown.

The intensity grew. Their grips began to tighten on one another and the hugs wrapping around one another began to grow stronger. Contrary to appearance, it was Himeko who was the bolder of the two as she tackled, gently of course, Chikane and pinned her on her back. Blood rushing to all corners and made apparent by her cheeks, she pulled Chikane's nightgown off her body and revealed the perfection the Himemiya daughter was renown for. The slightly muscular body with a defined yet flat stomach stood before Himeko before she gave a beet-red blush and lowered her head to give a quick kiss to Chikane. It was at this point that the taller girl's lips began to pull away and miss Himeko's.

"Wait… Himeko." Chikane finally said, before rising to be seated on the bed.

"I'm sorry; I should've told you this morning." Chikane mentally scolded herself; she had ample opportunity to voice her hesitations but the very idea of being initimate with Himeko shocked her witless. _"I guess I'm not as perfect as people say I am, after al."_ she thought alone.

"About what?" Himeko asked, pulling the white sheet to cover her exposed breasts.

"I think… I think it's best if we… hold off a little longer."

"Did something happen?" Himeko asked.

The azure-haired girl closed her eyes and sighed.

"Himeko… I've hurt you so bad. I still remember that time I made you cry. If I could take those tears back, I would."

The blonde blinked at this, "But, I've already forgiven you. And besides, you had no choice, remember?"

"It still bothers me. Himeko, you don't know what it's like seeing someone like you in pain. And when you realize you're responsible for that pain…"

Himeko cupped her partner's face, "I'm just as guilty as you are. For so long, I failed to see what was in front of me and I hurt you in my own way. Yet, you still forgave me, right?"

Chikane was not convinced; her silence made that apparent. The blonde hesitated for a moment and then spoke again.

"Chikane-chan, do you trust me?" Himeko said, gently circling her finger around Chikane's face.

"Yes, of course!" The taller girl said.

"Then trust in me who trusts you." Himeko said. Suddenly, a deep blush came over her face.

"Oh no, that made no sense, didn't it? I'm sorry!"

Chikane's eyes widened. An epiphany dawned over her. Even though Himeko doubted the words that just came out of her mouth, there was wisdom to be found in them. Chikane, in her moment of hesitation, failed to realize that Himeko was in fact the same age as her and shared the same experiences as Chikane did. Thus, it was no longer a secret how Chikane felt and Himeko was still aware of this. Himeko, if anything, should've avoided Chikane like the plague, but instead forgave her and chose to be with her. In fumbling her words, Himeko released Chikane from a mental prison to which the Himemiya daughter forced herself into.

"No. No, it makes perfect sense. I think…" Chikane gave a loud sigh. "I think I'm ready."

Himeko pecked Chikane's right cheek. "We'll take it slow."

Chikane nodded, only to find the blonde passionately pressing her lips against her own. Their tongues resumed their entanglement as their arms wrapped around one another's. Himeko broke contact to place her thin, perfect lips upon Chikane's neck. She began brushing against the neck and sucking slowly as if she, herself, were a stalker. Their breaths became heated as Himeko gave a small, but pleasant cry when Chikane began tugging at Himeko's panties. Obliging, Himeko assisted the pair of hands by sliding the panties off her and leaving nothing exposed.

Again, Himeko was the more eager of the two. She once again pinned Chikane on the back of the bed and initiated the kisses. She felt her tiny hands kneed and squeeze Chikane's breasts, admiring how soft and perky they were. Her index finger circled and pressed the hardened nipples of Chikane's, eliciting a subtle pleasured moan. Himeko giggled as she bent down and sucked lovingly upon Chikane's breast while her left hand continued to massage the right one (due to the ample size, she had to extend her palm wide open). Finally, the panting and moaning from her lover drove Himeko mad with lust. Unable to contain what little restraint she had, she descended her face to Chikane's nether regions. She saw the vaginal lips, so pink and dripping with cum. Teasingly, she blew a couple of heated breaths into it, causing Chikane to blush furiously. Then, to add to the teasing, Himeko took her index finger and began running around the lips, causing stifled moans from the taller girl.

Himeko giggled and bit her lip. She finally inserted her index and middle finger together and pressed hard against Chikane's clitoris. "Ahhhhhh….." Chikane moaned as Himeko ran the fingers back and forth. The ebb and flow of the digits quickly sped up, causing each slide of the finger to cause a hot pant from Chikane. Finally, the pace of the digits running within Chikane caused her to curl her toes while she came all on Himeko's delicate fingers. Playfully, the girl withdrew from Chikane and licked them, wincing only because of the strong taste.

At first, Chikane was very cautious. Rather than taking Himeko and tossing her on her back (which she could've easily done given her athleticism), she instead took Himeko by the wrist, gently tugged on it and much like a gentle breeze, subtly caused Himeko to fall onto her back. Their styles could not have been more different: While the blonde's was quick, heated, and sped up if not a bit clumsy, Chikane's was soft, easy, and noticeably subtle, like taking in a full scent of roses only to notice its strong fragrance afterwards. Chikane's mouth squeezed and sucked on Himeko's breast and only parted so that Chikane could bury her chest and rub against both of them. Himeko gave a playful giggle and had to bit her lip when Chikane's kisses trailed a circle around Himeko's perfect navel. Each kiss a sensual gift as she eventually found herself kissing the inside of Himeko's thighs.

When the kisses and rubs had stopped, Chikane worried that her hesitance would've warded off her lover. Then, biting her lip, she seized the moment as it were and with the tip of her tongue, licked the outer vaginal lip. Himeko gave a passionate moan, which in turn caused Chikane to become bolder. More and more, the licks became longer and more intense. When, she had finally stopped playing around, Chikane found her mouth literally sucking vaginal juices from Himeko. Her tongue started to lick faster and faster, causing each pant from Himeko to become rapid and grow in pace. Finally, a passionate and pleasured moan from Himeko caused her to release all against Chikane's mouth. Chikane found the taste exquisite, with a strong aftertaste that left her wanting more.

"Himeko… was that… alright?" She said, hesitantly.

"As gentle as a summer breeze and as passionate as the ocean." Himeko said, cupping Chikane's face.

"In fact… I think your effort deserves something extra."

"You're not tired?" Chikane giggled.

"I want to try something that Makoto showed me. I guess she was right after all!" Himeko said. In an odd fashion, the blonde leaned backwards and put her thighs between Chikane's. At first, Chikane didn't understand what was meant to happen, but when Himeko whispered instructions to her, she quickly caught the gist. Rather than having either of them take turns to pleasure one another, both of their vaginal lips would rub against one another until the other would release. The rubbing was slow, uncomfortable even as both girls attempted to match the rhythm of one another. Then, when their various movements harmonized, the two found themselves rubbing at perfect pacing. Himeko's biting of her lip was just as humbling as Chikane's open-faced silent moaning. Eventually, their rubbing became more and more elated until, at the same time, they both came against one another. Both panted, exhausted from the exercise the two of them had experienced together until they laced their fingers together.

"I love you, Chikane-chan."

"I love you, Himeko."

The two shared a gentle kiss with one another, praying for a lifetime of continued bliss.

(**A/N:** Mako's a Redditor. Lel.)


End file.
